


To Disappoint

by So_Lost_In_Wonderland



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Lost_In_Wonderland/pseuds/So_Lost_In_Wonderland
Relationships: Warren Peace/Will Stronghold
Kudos: 69





	To Disappoint

When Will realized that he wasn't in love with Layla he didn't freak out but it felt like something falling into place. He loved his best friend and she would always hold a special place in his heart, and good gosh he cared about her. She was some one he was glad to have in his life, after all she kept him honest and trying to be better. Layla would be his soulmate if there was such a thing. They we seven when they agreed that soulmates didn't have to be in love or dating or even married. To them then and even now, they knew that this was true that who ever told them that soulmates had to be lovers were not entirely correct. Sure Layla could tell him all those that were lovers but they knew it wasn't a requirement.

When Will told his parents that he and Layla were no longer dating he saw the disappointment on  
their faces even if they said nothing of the sort. Later that night he heard the conversation that his parents had involving the issue questioning about. What caused the two to fall apart? That wasn't the case it was just they had dated for the rest of the school year but as they had dates, study sessions, meetup with friends and just every day things it was like something was missing. Neither could put words to the feeling but it was there. During the summer they decided to just be and realized they were falling back to that friends sphere that they had existed in for so long, and it was good place to be. So sue them they talked about it a lot before and after they went their separate ways. When they did break up and the kisses returned to checks and watching summer meteors ended up with them laying and laughing about what Magenta or Ethan or any of the other people that they had added it felt right.

But for Wills parents he could tell from those voices that they just didn't understand.

That was the third time he had disappointed his parents. The other two involved the secret sanctum and that whole thing with his powers. One of which he understood but the other he had no control over and so should not have even been on the list but was.

He knew the others had disappointing their families. From Layla turning down a internship to spend a summer with friends, Ethan who's father were disappointed in his group of friends. Magenta's had a thing about not only the boys she was with but that her friends didn't have more influence on her. Rileys and Cleos parents viewed them both disappointments powers where not use full, seeing one talked to animals and the other could change the color of anything they touched. Warrens parents were disappointed in the fact that he was too much or not enough like one of his parents.

Will knew that this was just the beginning of disappointing their parents. After all the actual group of them that started off with just him and Layla but had turned into seven by the end of homecoming to over a dozen by the time summer hit. Couples happened and fell apart and that upset more parents then it did their kids. They were teenagers what would you expect. Actually for the most part though they had all remained friends even after breakups, misunderstandings and fights between them.

Over the next few years they all disappointing their parents more then enough from Magenta's career choice, to Zacks deciding he wanted to go out of state for college, to Layla's and Riley getting together all the way to Matts and Dareks split. Their group grew and fluctuated but mostly they were happy with what happened.

The next time will truly disappointed his parents outside of the normal school or friends thing was when he gave up on just about everything. It would take years later, a look on the internet, a push of friends and love ones, and a long talk over several weeks with a counselor that his school suggested that would confirm he had depression. Then there was no name to them it was like he gave up and didn't care which was in a way at the barest senses true, but not completely accurate. That was his junior year in a nut shell though.

The one time he thought he would disappoint them but didn't happened his senor year. He told them he was bisexual. After a sexed class, back in his first year at Sky High, that talked about sexuality and genders. Principle Powers was awesome in this regard they had all agreed after that class even if finding out about reproduction was just this side of awkward, especially when you are sitting next to the girl you were currently dating. They had all agreed because at least she realized that this part of their education had to be not only be informative and accurate but inclusive and helpful to students that had these kinds of questions. He had kept silent scared of what his parents would say, even with them as supportive as they were he still was worried about what they would say or do when they found out. That probably why he waited until he was 18 to say anything. It was luck at they said nothing especially when he knew not all his friends had that type of support or acceptance from their families. It was later that he would find out he hadn't disappointed them at all with his announcement.

What did happen that year that did disappoint them was the fact that he started dating Warren. Warren reviled that his parents were concerned and disappointed in who he had chosen as a partner. Just like every time he disappointed his parents or thought he might, it tore into him making him question and fight himself for days, weeks and even months. It was like no matter how much he proved that Warren was different then both his parents they only say his father. It turned out that for him Warren was the one thing that he was willing to fight for against his parents. He had kept quite about so much other disappoints that even he was surprised that he stood up to them about it. He realized that just because his parents viewed it as a failure on either their part or his, or why he was doing this, did not mean he was unsure or that he did not want this.

Loving Layla, and in a way Gwen, had educated him on what love was. It had taught him how he felt about others, what to look for, what he wanted out of a relationship.

Now to say that his and Warrens relationship was easy was anything but true. Between parents that wanted to split them up, and had tried in varies ways from Warrens mother talking to them both to his own father physically trying to prevent them from seeing each other, to people that did not want them to be together for one reason or another Will realized something. He didn't care about disappointing his parents or anyone else for that matter, he loved Warren and that was all he cared about. He was willing to fight for him.

Will would always remember the look in his lovers face when he told him that he did not care if the world was against them or if their parents wanted them to separate. He had found his home and there was nothing stopping him from holding on and fighting for this, where ever they were going and what ever they were to face they would be doing it together.


End file.
